You might be a noob if
by Gunther24
Summary: Title kinda says it all more detail later and I hope this will make someone out there laugh my fellow friends who I know personely helped me with this thanks guys. Enjoy read and review please.


To all you noobs out there don't worry we were all noobs once there for in order not to be a complete jerk there is helpful advice at the bottom.

I created this because I was bored with nothing else to do and I thought it might be fun anyways lets begin.

You might be a noob if you think sniping with a shotgun is a good idea.

You might be a noob if you accidentally and continually blind yourself with your own Flash grenades.

You might be a noob if you hid and T-bag FYI (T-bagging is a Halo thing only and nobody that I know of does it anymore)

You might be a noob or five years old if you don't understand the STD transmission complete. (When you knife someone)

You might be a noob if all you do is hide in a dark corner with a riot shield.

You might be a noob if you waist rocket launcher shots of any kind to get one kill. (Of course there are a few exceptions for this one)

You might be a noob if you claim to be good but continually get owned (there are also some exceptions to this for ex. bad connection or if your anything like me you have your outrageously awesome days and stupidly poor days don't ask me how it works)

You might be a noob if the only way you get kills is cooking a frag grenade in your hand and running at your enemy (If you do this your stupid and a noob this plan never works its called a gun use it martyrdom is ok)

You might be a noob if you noobtube (In moderation its perfectly fine)

You might be a noob if you don't know what noobtubing is.

You might be a noob or really suck at the game in general if you think noobtubing is the only way to get kills (Now if you do this...just...just go away.)

You might be a noob if you think jumping will decrease the chance of you getting shot. (If you do this you are noob 101 in MW2 you don't jump 30 feet in air like Halo to me it does not matter if I shot you in the chest or the gut so get a life)

You might be a noob if you do everything I mentioned but you don't admit it.

You are a noob if you laugh at everything I mentioned despite the fact you do it yourself.

You might be a noob if you blame everything on your team despite yourself having the worst kill-death ratio in the entire round.

You might be a noob if you try to lock on to an enemy with a Stinger.

You might be a noob if you ask someone. "What is a noob?" (That's as fresh as they get right there)

You might be a noob if you constantly tell sucky your mom jokes.

You might be a noob if you think its possible to shoot yourself in the foot (I'm running out can you tell?)

You might be a noob if you shout "What how did I die I thought I killed him." Or something similar even when it's incredibly obvious (though extremely rare there are exceptions to this to.)

You might be a noob if you think the throwing knife is a stupid idea in general.

Ok time to do something noble first avoid everything I mentioned above that is usually the best start.

Don't get mad the madder you get the worse you play.

The more people yell at you the better your doing so you're doing something right keep up the good work.

Just because you had a bad experience does not mean your bad at the game even the best have these minor setbacks so get back on and try to do better.

Even though trash talking is fun don't do it it gives you a bad name trash talking noobs well we are all guilty of this and for you noobs who thinks its mean chances are you are going to do the same thing once you reach an advanced level so shut up.

And a really big thing you don't have to take no crap from no body remember 99.9 percent the people you play online with you've never even seen you know nothing about them and they know nothing about you.

Oh I almost forgot trash talking don't get personal with it only criticize there lack of gamming ability and make sure they actually lack it above all no racism no cruel your mom jokes anything like that.

And finally be nice it's always good to find a civilized player online these days how actually have a brain and dignity there hard to find. I always said I was on of these because I don't do any of that to a certain extent.

There I hope that helps some I may add more later. Now I have some things to admit I'm not the best gamer in the world there are people out there who can absolutely murder me and I admit sometimes I don't take my own advice on the other hand its been the exact opposite so before judgment think before you say anything stupid. And if you dare call me a name I dare you to PM me and say it strait out and tell me why on a friendlier note if you'd like to some more advice want to add me as a friend or just want to talk as before PM me I don't get enough mail I like mail.

And to you boosters beware we are out there hunting.


End file.
